1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for supporting a plurality of sectorized antennas on a support structure, such as a mast or wall.
2. The Prior Art
Prior art mounting assemblies for sectorized antennas have been limited in their design.
Many mounting assemblies are configured to attach only to a particular structure, either a wall or a mast, not both. Mounting assemblies designed for attachment to a mast are typically limited in the size of the mast they are able to accommodate. It is also common for mounting assemblies to be closed, requiring the installer to place the mount over the top of the mast and slide it down. This type of installation can be difficult if the mast is tall.
Prior art mounting assemblies also require several different parts that must be assembled by the user. Not only does this make installation more difficult, but it also complicates the manufacturing process and increases the cost of mass production.
Additionally, prior art mounting assemblies suffer from a heavy design, caused by excess material and the type of material being used. A heavy design makes it more difficult for a person to carry and can complicate the installation. It can also make the transport of the mounting assembly more difficult and increase shipping costs.
Prior art mounting assemblies also suffer from a structural design providing limited stability. Since most mounting assemblies comprise only one horizontal support level, each antenna is more susceptible to unwanted movement caused by wind, rain, and other external factors. This one level design also places a tremendous amount of stress on a small area of the mounting assembly, rather than spreading it out. Another disadvantage of having only one horizontal support level is that the attachment to a wall or mast is also based on only one level of support. Therefore, not only are the antennas provided with limited stability, but the actual mounting assembly itself is provided with limited stability as well.
Additionally, prior art mounting assemblies do not provide a convenient path for cables to be run directly to each antenna. This results in more cable being used for the indirect route and a disorganized grouping of cables, making it harder to identify and manipulate individual cables.
What is needed in the art is a mounting assembly for sectorized antennas that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.